The present invention is directed to improved blinkers and blinker methods for horses.
Many horses have been found to have perceptual and psychological problems which cause them to be functionally incapable of participating in horse races. Often a horse will chronically run toward the outside rather than the inside rail during a race. A horse may also be bothered by other horses and riders around him. As a result of these problems, these horses are generally unable to properly compete in conventional horse races.
To overcome the above problems, blinkers have been devised to shut out to a greater or lesser degree the vision of a problem horse. Although some success has been experienced with such blinkers, they have not proven to be universally successful. Such blinkers come in a variety of configurations and cover one-half, three-quarters or all of the horse's vision from one eye. The blinkers are generally of plastic and are sewn on to a headdress over the eyeholes.